


Memories

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot (X-Files), F/M, First Kiss, Gillovny, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Just wanted to write down some of Gillian's memories.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabbles... not beta read, so be kind and sorry for the mistakes.  
To be continued

People often ask me about a certain event, a detail, a moment in time… On many occasions, I don't even recall what they are referring to, because it seemed irrelevant at the time. I have a bad memory, I know that, but I do remember moments that were relevant.

The first time I met you, a brief glance turned into a gaze and a shy smile. A gaze turned into a hello and that hello turned into a handshake and so much more. 

Your eyes were the kindest and warmest eyes I had ever seen. They welcomed me, calmed me and captured me all at once. Meeting you was one of those moments in my life where time stood still and where my brain and heart needed time to process everything. 

*********

Being cast for the x-files was one thing, but being cast together was a dream come true. I felt truly at ease and comfortable working with you. Although I lacked experience as an actress you were my rock when my anxiety took over, my shoulder to lean on when I doubted myself for the thousand time, messing up the scene I rehearsed endlessly. You held me when I cried and yelled that I sucked as an actress. You were always there for me.

*********

I can’t recall the exact moment I became pregnant, but I do treasure the memory of the moment I told you. It was late at night, after a long day of shooting in the pouring rain, when I finally found the courage to come to your trailer. Afraid, terrified even, for how you would react. But I managed to get the words out after you invited me in and we had a casual chat enjoying a warm cup of tea. I trembled and you held my hand, because you felt how serious this was.    
The words got stuck in my throat, but your kind eyes told me not to be afraid, I was safe with you. “I’m pregnant,” I blurted out, searching for some sign of reassurance in your sweet face, which I found in your eyes. You didn’t speak, which didn’t scare me, your thumb gently caressed my wrist and hand, you just looked at me.    
“You are the only one I told,” I whispered glancing to our joined hands. You immediately sensed I was afraid of how they would deal with it on the show, as if you could read my mind, feel my worry and see right through me. You smiled at me, making me smile back as the most natural reflex there was. 

“Are you happy with it?” you asked while your finger gently brushed a hair out of my face. “It’s unexpected, but I’m happy, yes,” I was so puzzled and confused, learning about this tiny human growing inside of me, very unsure about my future on the show. I feared the worst, losing my job, losing you.

“We’ll find a solution, don’t worry,” you whispered back at me, your words soothing and kind, while you held me in your arms. And you were right, they found a solution.

********

One night I was completely lost and anxiety had taken over completely. My eyes were red and wet from crying, my heart rate sky high and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. That day I messed up every single scene I had to do, my self-confidence was below zero and I just couldn’t get myself together. As if you knew what was going on you showed up at my doorstep, taking me in your arms the moment I opened the door. We talked the entire night, you trying to convince me of how good of an actress I was. Me refusing to believe you. Through my tears and sobs, I heard you though. 

That night you kissed me for the first time. It was beyond my control, I needed you and you were there. You dried my tears and cupped my flushed face. Remembering your gaze still gives me goosebumps, you spoke sweet and soft words of appreciation and love. I could feel how you cared through those simple words. As my eyes stopped shedding tears, I looked back into those hazel pools of softness of yours and everything became clear. Your lips found mine and you silenced my sobs on the loveliest way I could ever wish for. That kiss took away my doubts and pain that day, it gave me life and answered the incredible tension surrounding us since the moment we met. It sizzled through the air, it sparked whenever we were in the same room together. I know you felt it too. 

“Chemistry” as everyone called it. I have to confess, I remember the chemistry. I love the chemistry between us. It’s almost like a drug, and addiction, always making you want more and more. I wanted you more and more, David, since that first meeting, that first gaze, that first touch, that first kiss…

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... more to follow soon!  
Leave a comment or a suggestion.  
x


End file.
